The present invention relates generally to an audio signal mixing system, and more particularly, to an apparatus which silences various instruments or vocals within an audio signal.
In learning vocal or instrumental music, it is often beneficial to sing or play along with previously recorded music. The desired effect is to replace portions of the pre-recorded audio signal with dubbed-in vocal or instrumental parts. Prior art audio signal mixing systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,931 to Osakabe require complex circuitry to remove or suppress the specific musical signal.
Another system available from LT Sound, Dept. PS-3, P.O. Box 338, Stone Mountain, Ga. 30086, called "Thompson Vocal Eliminator" claims to remove most or virtually all of the lead music vocal from a standard stereo record while leaving most of the background music untouched. This system appears to be a rather large unit encompassing various electronic circuits to remove only the vocal portion of previously recorded music.